


Stargazing (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ianto is stargazing





	Stargazing (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Little Prince

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNgYvv7aSycVmaojTAVIfcQh1t02847Mf1vSG9ruKCqm1cIPKabmVIAqiH8FzP7Uw?key=dkljempHN0VYRnFkdmVZcUtjbFVIOHV2RUl0XzJR&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
